I love you
by animesnape21
Summary: simply this: FINALLY HARRY IS GETTING MARRIED TO REMUS LUPIN!
1. Chapter 1:the beginning:harry's POV

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The battle at Hogwarts was over and won. Harry James Potter, age 17, had done the unthinkable and killed one of the most powerful, and feared wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort. But Harry was not happy. Sure he had killed a wizard far more advanced in magic but he couldn't celebrate the victory with the one he loved. The one person Harry ever wanted was his mentor and friend, so naturally Harry thought he couldn't be with him. Boy was Harry wrong. Harry was too blind to see that this person wanted him too and badly._

_Harry went back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling, only without Hermione and Ron, They had been death-eaters from their 6__th__ year, as it turns out, and was killed in the final battle. Harry was miserable, even with the person of his secret love returning to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts position, close by. Harry spent most of his time by the Black Lake, staring out onto the murky surface. One rainy day, things were no different except Harry had a knife that he was dragging slowly across his wrists. Remus Lupin, Harry's heart throb, knew something was wrong that day and ventured out into the storm to find Harry._

"_Harry stop!" Remus cried out when he found Harry. Harry turned and Remus saw that tears were streaking the 17 year old boy's face and blood dripped to the ground._

"_Why do you fucking care Lupin? You obviously don't see that I hold a love for you but I don't care. You're supposed to be my mentor and my friend, so naturally you're off limits. But why do you fucking care about me? I am, after all, only wanted for my fame and glory. I have no reason to stop. In fact I should just take this knife and stab myself with it. That way my pain can end and people can forget about me" Harry cried as Remus squatted next to him. Remus forced the knife from Harry's hands and threw it into the lake._

"_Harry James Potter! I do love you! I do care about you! And as for me being off limits! Who cares?! I mean you are an adult and therefore ready to make your own decisions. I love you Harry! I don't want you for your fame or glory! I just want you, Harry Potter! I want to hear the laughter that sent my heart whirring into an obliviation! I want to see the night stars in your eyes again! I want to embrace you under the moonlight, to hold you and love you! You have a reason to live for and that's me!" Remus shouted over the pounding rain. Harry sighed and cast a silencing spell, as well as a spell to cause the area around them to go dry and not get wet. Then Harry allowed himself to fall into Remus' arms, the blood drips stopping when Remus was taking the knife from him._

"_God Remus what the hell in my pathetic life did I do to deserve anyone like you?" Harry sobbed as Remus held him._

"_Harry you have done a lot of wonderful things, most of them were miracles but you did them none the less. Now are you going to sit there or are you going to let me kiss you?" Harry smiled and let Remus' lips meet his in a soft, warm kiss that would be remembered from then on………………_

It was 3 years after their first kiss and Harry was standing at the alter beside his best man and the minister. Finally, the day has come that everyone in the wizarding community was waiting for. Harry Potter was getting married.

"Hey" The silky smooth voice of Severus Snape, Harry's best man, interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Whats up Sev?" Harry asked. Snape and him finally got over their differences and became friends after the war was over. Harry was glad that Snape was his best man because he wouldn't have anyone else.

"You okey? It looks like the Golden Boy is getting cold feet" Snape joked. Harry looked at him in shock, which of course was feigned.

"Me? Cold feet? I think not so thank you very much Professor Bat" Harry jested back, using the nickname he had established for Snape.

"Sorry mr. werewolf crazy" Harry just smiled because his nickname was true. He was werewolf crazy but for only one man. Suddenly everyone went quiet and found their seats. The music had started playing and the grand doors of Snape Manor opened.

"_**this is it harry**_" Harry thought as he watched a simply gorgeous figure slide down the aisle gracefully.


	2. Chapter 2:the vows the songs i love you

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Remus paced up and down in his room, ten minuets till his wedding. He was a nervous wreck and he wasn't getting any calmer.

"Moony Relax" A voice sounded from the doorway and Remus turned to find Tonks standing there.

"Tonks how can I relax?" Remus pleaded as he went to the window to look out to the alter. Harry stood there, apparently lost in thought and Remus smiled at the sight of his soon-to-be husband. Tonks came up behind Remus and softly said,

"Harry loves you and you love Harry. Thats why you should relax" Remus smiled and replied,

"Yeah your right" Tonks looked at her watch and gave a soft shriek.

"Come on its time" Remus was dragged from the room at Snape Manor and to the huge, Victorian doors. Remus watched as Tonks walked down to her place up at the alter and then the music began and the chatter died down. Everyone found their seats and the doors were thrown wide open for Remus. As he took his first steps down the aisle, Remus smiled brightly and thought,

"This is it Remus". harry looked absolutely radiant in his dress robes of gold and red. Being Gryffindors those were the colors of both of their dress robes. Remus started to blush lightly, because he was still trying to figure out how he could have asked for anyone better than the man waiting for him. Harry met him and took his arm and as they turned back to the minister, harry whispered,

"Hey sexy werewolf" Remus blushed at that and then the minister cleared his throat.

"we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony. These two men have decided to write their own vows, which they shall now recite." Harry turned to Remus and Remus saw that Harry had tears in his eyes.

"i never really knew if i could actually be with you before this. You are and were my parents and godfather's best friend and you were my friend and mentor. I was too blind before the end of the war to see that you were and will always remain, the only one for me. I love you with all my heart Remmy. I can't wait for the rest of our lives" Everyone gasped when Harry mentioned the war, for Harry doesn't like talking about it. Remus had to wipe a few tears from his eyes before he spoke.

"Harry everyday i wake up and think of you. Every night i go to sleep, thinking of only you. You have slowly become my entire world and i am truly thankful, no grateful, that you are the man I'm marrying. You have the night stars in your eyes and the sun in your laughter. I love you with all my heart and that will never change." Many people were silently crying by the time the minister spoke again.

"Since there are no objections, i feel we should continue." The rings were brought forth and Snape and Tonks each took one. Remus and Harry grasped hands, giving each other reassuring smiles.

"Do you,Remus Jackson Lupin, take this man as your husband, promising to love him in sickness and in health, promising to protect him in the darkest of times? Do you so swear to love him, till death do you part?" Remus took the ring from Tonks, slid it on Harry's finger, looked Harry deep in the eyes and said,

"I do" The minister turned to Harry next.

Do you,Harry James Potter, take this man as your husband, promising to love him in sickness and in health, promising to protect him in the darkest of times? Do you so swear to love him, till death do you part?" Snape handed Harry the ring and as Harry slipped the ring slowly onto Remus' finger, he said in an almost whisper,

"I do" By that time. Molly Weasley and Fleur Delecour-Weasley were sobbing loudly but no really cared. Everyone were crying lightly as the last words of the ceremony were said.

" I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband" Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, grabbed one of Harry's hand and kissed him with everything he was worth. Cheers erupted behind them and just as quickly as the kiss started, it had ended and Remus and Harry Lupin-Potter turned to the guests.

"I love you Harry" Remus whispered as they walked down the aisle together and out to the garden. Harry kissed him on the cheek and then turning to the crowd he yelled,

"WHOS READY TO PARTY?" Tonks came up to them with Snape and together they said,

"Not so fast. You have the first dances remember" Harry smiled wickedly and said to Remus,

"wait till you here the song I picked out for you" Remus led Harry out onto the dance floor as the music began. Everyone stood around the dancing couple, while one of the most meaningful songs to harry played.

_Watched my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah_

(Chorus)

Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burnin  
to find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
what's left of me.

(Verse 2)

I've been dying inside  
little by little  
Nowhere to go  
I'm goin outta my mind  
An endless circle  
runnin from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

(Chorus)

And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burnin  
to find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
what's left of me.

(Hook)

Fallin' faster  
barely breathing  
Give me somethin to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again

(Chorus)

Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burnin  
to find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me

(Outro)

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

Take what's left of me 

"Remus" Harry whispered through the tears. Remus wiped them away with a smile.

"I know how much this meant to you, which is why i chose this particular song. It reminds you of how much i love you and that i was there to save you. Luv its just a reminder of me." The song ended and then it was time for the song Harry had picked out for Remus.

As Harry swayed Remus, he whispered,

"You can kill me for this later" In the background the music was playing and Remus' eyes widened in surprise at the lyrics.

_  
Under a lovers' sky  
gonna be with you  
and no one's gonna be around  
if you think that you won't fall  
well just wait until  
til the sun goes down_

underneath the starlight - starlight  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
it'll steal your heart tonight

you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it  
it's gonna get to your heart

there's no escape from love  
was a gentle breeze  
weaves it's spell upon your heart  
no matter what you think  
it won't be too long  
til your in my arms  
underneath the starlight - starlight  
we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
feel it steal your heart tonight

you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no you can't fight it  
no matter what you do  
the night is gonna get to you

don't try then  
you're never win

part of me the starlight - starlight  
there's a magic feeling - so right  
it will steal your heart tonight

you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it

you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it  
it's gonna get to your heart 

"Heres my reminder of the werewolf i fell completely crazy for" Harry whispered as after Remus gave him a lengthy kiss (which caused everyone to erupt into cheers).

"Well it fits me perfectly right?" Harry nodded and much to both of their resentment, the song ended and the real party could begin...


	3. Chapter 3: the last dance and the toasts

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

People began dancing and wandering around with food the second Harry and Remus were off the dance floor. with in moments, Harry was sitting in Remus' lap and Remus was feeding him chocolate dipped strawberries.

"You know I have this feeling that we'll always be this happy" Harry commented after Remus decided that the best way to get the chocolate remains off of Harry's lips was by kissing him.

"I know we will be. We have each other and thats all that really matters right" Harry nodded and watched the dancers, Snape dancing with Ginny Weasley.

"Thinking about Ron and Hermione?" Harry turned back to Remus and nodded.

"Don't worry about them. I mean this is supposed to be a happy day remember or am I going to have to remind you?" Remus asked as a sneaky grin crept onto his face. Harry brushed some of Remus' golden brown/grey streaked hair out of Remus' eyes.

"Tonight its just you,me, a bottle of champaign, some more chocolate dipped strawberries, candle light, music, and a large bed" Remus laughed and pulled his new husband back onto the dance floor in time for a dance. But before anyone could dnace, Snape stood up on the stage and spoke.

" I hope that harry and Remus will remember this song, as its going to be dedicated to you two. But more in my toast later for now just enjoy" With that the music started playing again. Harry couldn't help but tear up when the lyrics started.

_  
I found You in the most unlikely way  
But really it was You who found me  
And I found myself in the gifts that You gave  
You gave me so much and I_

I wish You could stay  
but I'll, I'll wait for the day

Chorus  
And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You

From the first moment when I heard Your name  
Something in my heart came alive  
You showed me love and no words could explain  
A love with the power to  
Open the door  
To a world I was made for

Chorus  
And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You

The dark night, the hard fight  
The long climb up the hill knowing the cost  
The brave death, the last breathe  
The silence whispering all hope was lost  
The thunder, the wonder  
A power that brings the dead back to life

I wish You could stay  
But I'll wait for the day  
And though You've gone away  
You come back and

Chorus  
And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You

And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark  
And I'll be remembering You  
And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart  
And I'll be remembering You

I'll be remembering You  
I'll be remembering You  
I'll be remembering You

I'll be remembering You  
Remus kissed Harry's scar lightly before running a thumb over Harry's cheek.

"Well Severus was right. This song was perfect for us."

"Way to perfect." Harry nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a clanking of glass and everyone turned to where Snape was standing.

"Ok so now my toast. Harry i remember the first time you were in my class. I almost started crying when i saw your eyes, because they reminded me of your mum. i know that if they were alive today, your parents would be so proud of you harry. I know i am. And Remus. Keep our hero safe. But all in all make sure you love Harry unconditionally, for he needs it the most out of all of us. If you don't i'll sick Fluffy on you. But make Harry happy Remus" everyone clapped at that and Harry hugged Remus.

"Ok my turn." Tonks stood up, her peachy hair swaying on her shoulders.

"Harry and Remus. You really deserve each other. I have never seen a more perfect match. Make each other happy and love each other even if the apocalypse happens and moldy voldy gets resurrected again." Everyone laughed and Harry turned to Remus.

"Now all we have to do is cut the cake and we can then go to Hawaii in time for the sunset my love".


End file.
